Poison Apple
by maya fitz
Summary: Its a Snow White version of legend of korra. The evil queen Asami and her huntsman Bolin is after Korra White. Korra is chased by Bolin the huntsman and pleads for her life. She meets Mako a young brave man who teachs her how to fight and raises Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. (K for horror)


Poison Apple

Chapter 1

The queen ran to her lair. Her face was like a dream. Black hair as Twilight. Lips as purple as her veins and eyes like a dragon. She went in her lair with the huntsman. "Bolin the huntsman do you have any news." She asked him. Bolin shook in fear "Ask the mirror."

The mirror was covered in black sheets. Some say that the mirror can suck your soul if the owner doesn't give it some of their life essence. "Mirror Mirror on the wall. Who's the fairest of them all?" Said the queen looking at the mirror but it didn't answer.

"Mirror! It's me Queen Asami!" Asami shouted. The mirror turned and turned and screamed like a siren. Bolin the huntsman wasn't alarmed he sat there waiting for Asami.

"I know all and the fairest of them all is Korra White. Hair as brown as mud, Eyes as blue as the ocean, and lips as red as blood. Bring her heart and you will live forever." The mirror said and turned off.

Asami looked at the mirror. "Bolin bring me the heart of this Korra White and it snappy." Bolin got his sword and equipment and went off.

Meanwhile Korra woke up it was gardening day for her. "Mom? Dad?" Korra got off her bed. Her parents hugged her. "Mom what's the matter?" Korra asked. Tears were in there eyes. "We knew the queen will come for her." Korra's mom said.

Then the huntsman came with his sword. Korra and her parents went backwards. "I am here for your daughter's heart. Give her to me and I will spare your lives mortals!" He said. Korra cried in dress "Why? I need my heart."

The huntsman didn't answer all he did was slowly walked to her. "Run Korra White! Run!" Her mother said. Korra ran into the woods and the huntsman followed her. "Leave me alone!" She shouted. The huntsman shot an arrow at her and she dodged it.

She stopped "Why are you doing this? The queen is evil! You're a good hunter and you going out killing people? Please spare me!" Korra pleaded on the glass. Her hair was out and long. Her dress was ripped, she was a hot mess.

The huntsman turned around and looked at Korra. "Listen I don't have time the queen wants your heart and I can't do that. The road is in 3 miles. You can walk there. I will tell the queen that your parents hid you. Good luck Korra White." The huntsman was leaving.

"Wait! What is your name?"

"My name is Bolin. Bolin the huntsman."

Korra toke a long breath and watched Bolin the huntsman leave. She walked on a trial. Then the night came Korra had to find a place to rest but where. The queen's knights come around at this time. Korra saw the sun going down. She sees a nice small house and she went in. She saw 3 small children. "Hello my name is Korra White what's yours?"

The tallest went. She had short black hair. "My name Ikki and this is Meelo and Jinora. Are you the one that the queen's after? Cause if so our guardian Mako will love to take care of you." Mako came out of the kitchen "Ikki is this..." Mako looked at Korra "not one of your friends."

"My name is Korra, Korra White. I need a place stay the queen is looking for me and it's not safe in the woods at night. Please!" Mako looked at Korra and the kids. "Fine but they will found you. I teach you how to fight." Korra jumped in excitement. "Thank you! I will make dinner and clean up!" Mako toke out some dresses. "You need this looks like my brother was chasing someone again. I made some dinner want some?" Korra nodded.

She sat down next to Jinora. "So how are you going to teach me how to fight? I just a girl and you're a man." Mako said his grace and looked at Korra. "Asami the evil queen was my girlfriend once." Korra choked on her soup. Mako continued "She was the prettiest girl in the world some they made her queen and she forgot about me. She and Bolin killed ever beautiful girls in the world and now there after you. So I am teaching you how to fight so then the queen." Korra drank some water. "I will clean dishes and cook tomorrow." She said. Mako smiled "Thanks! Tomorrow woke up at 7:00 am sharp. K?" Korra nodded and went to bed. Jinora showed Korra to her room.

Korra looked at it. She saw not a single window "Thanks!" She told Jinora. Korra went to her bed. She closed her eyes and dreamed.

Chapter 2

Korra woke up. She saw a tee-shirt and some metal skirt. She puts it on and puts her hair in a ponytail leaving 2 pieces. Mako waits for her. "I am ready!" Korra tells him. Mako tells Jinora to watch her brother and sister while they're gone. They head out the door. The sunlight hits Korra's face like a bee.

Korra looks at Mako shot an arrow on a tree. "You try." He says giving Korra the bow and arrow. Korra takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She feels the arrow leaving her hand and then opens her eyes and sees it on the bull's eye.

Mako's eyes widen "What the heck?" He said looking at the bull's eye. Korra shot more arrows. She became a pro at shooting arrows and now its sword fight. Korra pick up the gray iron sword. Starts to fight. Korra and Mako were clanging swords together. Then Mako heard a noise that was the queen looking though the woods for Korra. Mako grabbed her and the swords. They ran in the house and hid Korra in the closet. "The queen's here. Hide in here till shes gone." He tells her.

Queen Asami comes in the small house "Mako! That's my EX-boyfriend Where's the girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Bolin! Check the whole house." Asami sat down. Bolin opens the closet where Korra is but she isn't there. Bolin looked around.

Asami looked at Mako and pulled out lip balm "Here you lips look chap." Mako looked at the lip balm and puts in on. Asami smiles "Bolin come on! We're done here." Bolin leaves with Asami.

Korra comes out and Mako helps her up "Thanks!" She says putting her hair out and long. Mako sees her and looks at the kids "Jinora why don't you play with you brother and sister in your room." Jinora tells them to come to her room and play.

Korra sits down and Mako sits next to her. "Mako can I really beat the queen?" She asked him. Mako smiles "Of course you will!" He comes close to Korra's lips and Korra closes her eyes and kisses him.

In the end of the kiss Korra fells on the floor. "Korra? Are you okay?" Mako asks her. "What did you put on your lips?" Korra said but her breath was fading. Mako checks the lip balm and then sees it was made with poison apples. Korra was dying and it was his fault. Mako started to cry. Korra told him something with her last breath "Mako don't cry. You will find away." Korra's eyes closed. Mako wipes the lip balm and kisses her head. Asami was eating chocolates and taffy. Mako opens the door in an angry way. Asami chokes on the chocolate "What are you doing here? Oh yeah! Plan 12: Kill Korra with lip balm." Mako puts Korra's body on a table.

Asami tells Bolin to get her heart but Mako punches Bolin before he could get to her. Asami gasps "Omg! You punched Bolin!"She saw the anger in Mako's eyes.

Asami looked at Korra White lying there with her furry hair and baby blue eyes. Asami thought of something great and evil.

"Fine! You have to kiss her from the spell to break!" Asami looked at Mako and pointed her head to Korra. Mako ran to her "I cannot do it while you guys are looking!" He ordered Asami and Bolin. They covered their eyes. And gracefully Mako pointed his lips to Korra's. They felt cold and wet like the dead.

Korra wakes up "Mako?" She replied. Mako touched her cheek. Korra got up and faced the queen.

"You liar! You lied to Mako just to kill me! What do you want?" She and Mako looked at Queen Asami and Bolin the huntsman. Asami got up and faced Korra.

"I want you to die! So I can live forever. The mirror told me to take your heart and I will live forever. So I have a war! You get your team and I get my team. And we will battle to the end."Asami told them.

Korra looked at Mako and then Asami. She shook her head _yes._ The warriors stand and the queen's dragon appeared. Korra stood brave and tall. The dragon was fierce. Korra held her sword. Then she cut it o the arm.

The dragon pushed her to the temple. Mako was worried for his love but she was okay. Korra cut down its spiny back and jumped and said "Off with your head!" She cut the dragons head off. Blood shoot everywhere and covered Korra head to toe. Mako got her up. The queen had a temper tantrum. Then she was aggressed "Wait! But I'm the queen!" She said. Then the mirror came "I NEED MY LIFE ESSENCE!" It said and it sucks the queen dry. Korra got her sword and broke the mirror.

Black Blood shoot everywhere and Korra finally won.

"Korra!" Mako came and hugged her. Then Korra kissed him "I love you!" She said and they lived happily ever after in the queen's castle but the queen's dry pieces still lay around and found the mirror and has its life back. Find out the rest in Toxic Apple: Korra White vs. Queen of the dead. Coming out in 2013.

The End!


End file.
